Tora*
|932If9hkS1E}} Tora* (とら*) is a voice imitator and model who is active on nicolive before started as an . He joined in some collab singings in 2014 and became an individual singer since his birthday in 2015 with the cover of "Koshitantan" . This song had a fast rise in views and reached more than 20k after only 20 hours Mylist Ranking at June 01, 6:00AM. As of July 5, his first cover reached near 125k views. His closest utaite friend is Madotsuki@, the one who mixed all of his covers up to now. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of ∞ColoRs * Member of Love Desire # Love Desire (Released on August 15, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Setsuna Clover (Released on January 30, 2016) # Aibu Labyrinth (Released on August 10, 2016) # (Release on August 18, 2016) # Synchronicity (Released on August 10, 2018) List of Covered Songs (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. sakuya. and Tora* (2014.09.02) (not in mylist) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) feat. Mirei and Tora* (2015.03.17) (not in mylist) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2015.06.01) # "Melancholic" (2015.06.16) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2015.06.28) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.09.14) # "jewel" (2015.10.11) # "Koi no ABO" (Love of ABO) feat. Love Desire (2015.12.07) # "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic" (Love! Snow! Really Magic) (2015.12.25) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Madotsuki@ and Tora* (2016.03.25) # "Setsuna Clover" (Original song with Love Desire) (2016.04.13) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2016.09.20) (not in mylist) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) feat. Love Desire (2016.12.01) # "Kawaku Naritai" (I Wanna Become Cute) (2017.02.01) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2017.02.05) # "Suisei Honeymoon" (Comet Honeymoon) feat. Love Desire (2017.06.03) # "Noushou Sakuretsu Girl (lol)" with Shima (2017.10.03) }} Discography For Love Desire albums see here |track1title = LOVE SLAVE |track1info = (Love Desire) |track1lyricist = Hayato |track1composer = Hayato |track1arranger = |track2title = Ensemble |track2info = |track2lyricist = Tora* |track2composer = Hayato |track2arranger = |track3title = Ensemble |track3info = ~off vocal~ |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Hayato |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Aibu Labyrinth |track1info = (Love Desire) |track1lyricist = Love Desire |track1composer = Hayato |track1arranger = |track2title = STARDUST |track2info = |track2lyricist = Tora* |track2composer = Hayato |track2arranger = |track3title = Ensemble |track3info = ~LD Edition~ |track3lyricist = Tora* |track3composer = Hayato |track3arranger = |track4title = L evolution |track4info = (Love Desire) |track4lyricist = Love Desire |track4composer = Hayato |track4arranger = |track5title = Blessing |track5info = ~Utattemita~ (Love Desire) |track5lyricist = halyosy |track5composer = halyosy |track5arranger = |track6title = Setsuna Clover |track6info = (Love Desire) |track6lyricist = Love Desire |track6composer = Hayato |track6arranger = |track7title = Aibu Labyrinth |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Hayato |track7arranger = |track8title = STARDUST |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Hayato |track8arranger = |track9title = L evolution |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Hayato |track9arranger = }} Gallery |Kenran-mai-gatana.png|Kiriya, Toshiyan, sakuya., Tora*, Hiropon and Hosaka☆ as seen in the event "Kenran Butou (Gorgeous Sword Dance)" Illust. by Fujino Ameri (藤乃あめり) |Tora CJEn9JLUsAAG1p9.jpg|Tora* in real life, as seen in his twitter |Tora CJDadHpUEAAK-FW.jpg|Tora* in real life, as seen in his twitter |tora CJ9CPxiUMAInb6-.png|Tora* as seen in his twitter |Tora umauchan.png|Tora* in Umau-chan costume, as seen in his twitter icon |Pusu-Ikasan-Tora-Sou.png|From left: Pusu, Ikasan, Tora* and Sou as seen in "Phantasm Hero" |LoveDesire - SetsunaClover.png|sakuya. (red), kenty (violet), Tora* (orange) and Toshiyan (blue) as seen in "Setsuna Clover" |Tora 20160130.jpg|Tora*'s costume in Love Desire's live on January 30, 2016. }} Trivia * His name "Tora" (とら) means tiger in Japanese and it is also his mascot. * Tora* can play the piano.Picture of Tora* playing piano in his twitter * He can draw well. Tora* drew Toshiyan External Links * Twitter * TwitCasting * Twitter (subsidiary account) * Blog * LINE Category:Love Desire